The invention relates to a linear module having a baseplate unit, a table part, a spindle drive device equipped with a spindle that is connected in a force-transmitting fashion to a drive unit mounted on the baseplate unit and with a nut that is connected to the table part and engages with the threads of the spindle, and a telescoping tube arrangement that encompasses the spindle and has two tube elements that engage with each other in telescoping fashion in a movement direction, namely a tube element connected to the baseplate unit and a tube element connected to the table part.
A linear module of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,016. In this linear module, the tube element connected to the table part is fastened to an end plate that is in turn connected to the table part. This has the disadvantage that the tube element connected to the table part, at least in the telescopically extended state, must support its own weight over a relatively long length before it telescopically engages with the tube element connected to the baseplate unit. A more serious disadvantage, however, is that any external force to which the end plate is subjected during operation of the linear module inevitably generates bending moments on the tube element connected to the table part. But the resulting deformations increase the friction, thus hindering the telescoping engagement of the two tube elements, when not causing a tilting of the two tubes.